In Between
by J-senpai
Summary: A trip to buy swimming trunks soon turns into something completely different when Rin and Nitori finally realize that they have feelings for each other. Rintori, PWP oneshot, sex in public


**Title: **In Between

**Warning:** There be smut and dorkyness.

**Summary:** A trip to buy swimming trunks soon turns into something completely different when Rin and Nitori finally realize that they have feelings for each other.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these characters and no one pays us for writing shitty fanfics. Yet. We hope that time will come soon. Feel free to send us money.

**AN: **So this is what happens when Jazzy wants a cute oneshot where Rin borrows his jacket to Nitori while Nagisa is a little shit and Janice wants kinky sex in public. To be honest this has some crackfic elements to it, not to be taken seriously. And language probably sucks since neither of us is a native English speaker. Be prepared.

* * *

The time had come. A new pairs of swimsuits were much needed in both of the Iwatobi swim club and Samezuka. What did that mean? A trip to the shop. At first only Rin was going to go there, alone of course, but then Nagisa - that little stalker - had somehow heard of Rin's plans and invited himself and Rei. The change of plans was kind of okay with Rin, but then Nitori had heard about the other two coming and started complaining.

"Senpai! This isn't fair! If they can come with you, why can't I?"

"I was going to go alone! I have no idea how Nagisa found out about my plans. He invited himself, okay."

"But if they come I want to join too…"

In the end the only way to stop Nitori's whining was to let him come, too. Rin certainly didn't give in because of Nitori's puppy eyes. Nuh uh.

Their journey to the shop was anything but easy. Nagisa made sure to disappear at strange times, pulling Rei with him and then appearing again. Nitori was talking non-stop next to Rin, sometimes to him and sometimes to Nagisa. It was a relief to finally arrive to their destination.

"Rei-chan! These would look perfect on you!"

"T-those are for girls!"

"Exactly!

"Rin-senpai, do you think I should buy a new pair of swim trunks?"

"N-Nagisa-kun! That's not where you should put those!

"Nagisa-san, don't put that on me!"

Rin sighed. _Why in the hell _he had agreed on this?

"Oi Nagisa, stop that." Nagisa was currently fitting a pink Hello Kitty-swim cap on Nitori, who looked like he was going to cry any minute.

"Whyyy, Rin-chan? He looks cute with that!"

"I don't!"

"Nagisa, take that off if you don't want to get hit."

"Aww, protecting your boyfriend?" Rin shot Nagisa a dirty glance and took a step forward.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Nagisa's words hit Nitori a little late and he started to blush as he took the swim cap off and fidgeted with it nervously.

"I-it's not like that!"

Nagisa started laughing and ended up getting dragged away by Rei, who had seen Rin's furious facial expression.

"That little shit… What are you blushing for?"

"Nothing, Rin-senpai!"

"...Good. Let's go."

Things had been good after Rin had made peace with the Iwatobi boys. They hung out on regular basis and just simply had a great time. Well, most of the times, since Nagisa usually stirred things up a little and Haruka's love for water almost got them all arrested the week before. With the addition of Gou, Nitori and sometimes Mikoshiba (who Rin kept away from his little sister) the group of friends always had something fun to do.

Since the little shit and speedo-megane had disappeared somewhere in the shop, Rin finally had time to look for new swimming trunks.

_If I buy the same ones as I have now I'll know that they're great… but that new model looks interesting. It even has some features that make you swim faster?_

"Rin-senpai! Would these look good on me?"

Nitori was wearing the same kind of swimming trunks as Rin's, but the stripes were blue instead of red. Rin's gaze wandered towards the pieces of see-through fabric in his thighs. His eyes quickly shot up as he realized where he was looking.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

Nitori smiled adorably and was about to walk back into the fitting room when a pair of wandering hands grabbed his waist.

"Oh, these look good on you, Ai-chan! They're the same model as ours, aren't they?"

"Y-yes!" Nitori tried to get away from Nagisa, but the other continued invading his personal space.

Nagisa had known for awhile about Nitori's feelings towards his senpai - well, you had to be blind not to notice that - but he also knew that Rin had some feelings towards Nitori too. So, knowing that, he had picked up a new hobby that was all about teasing Rin, who apparently tried to keep his affections hidden. Touching Nitori in any way had proved to be the best way to get Rin's attention, and that in mind Nagisa stroked Nitori's waist and closely looked at his body.

"Hey, these have those transparent parts too. Oooh Ai-chan, you're showing a little skin!"

Nitori jerked away from the other boy, blushed bright red.

"Wh-what no no homo I'm not it's totally normal to see skin I mean they're swimming trunks and not a wetsuit haha so there's no way it would be-"

The words kept bubbling out of his mouth as Nagisa relentlessly approached with his fingers ready to torment the other boy even more.

"I mean Rin has these too and it's just because it's practical, right Rin?"

Rin's name was said but he didn't quite catch why as his attention was solely fixed on Nagisa's fingers sliding over Nitori's bare upper torso.

"Nah, he uses them to look sexy, don't you, Rin?"

The way Nagisa said his name got Rin's attention at last and a confused "Huh" left his mouth.

"What is it, Rin?" Nagisa looked worryingly cheery. "Getting…_ distracted_?" To make his point clear Nagisa's hands traveled up and down on Nitori's sides, making the other boy squirm uncomfortably.

"N-Nagisa-san!"

Rin decided to ignore the little shit's comments and save the damsel in distress. Taking a hold of Nitori, Rin jerked him out of Nagisa's hold and threw him into the fitting room.

"'Ere you go. Get yourself dressed. We're leaving."

Nitori peaked at Rin from behind the curtain of the fitting room.

"Is everything okay, Rin-senpai?"

"Yeah, just get dressed. You should also buy those, they're really good for swimming," Rin said and closed the fitting room's curtain while Nagisa walked away, laughing because his plan clearly had been a success.

"Ai, are you cold?"

"Hm? N-not at all se-senpai!"

"Very convincing."

They were leaning to a wall outside the store. It was colder than usual this time of the year and Nitori was blowing hot air into his shaky hands.

Rin sighed and began to take his jacket off.

"Senpai, no! I-I'm n-not cold at all, really!" A loud sneeze finished Nitori's sentence and made Rin roll his eyes.

"Yeah right. Just take it."

"But…"

"Take it!"

Nitori quickly took the jacket and put it on. His face relaxed immediately and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Rin-senpai."

After not getting anything for an answer Nitori looked questioningly at Rin. He found him staring at his jacked. Did he want it back? Wait, was that a small blush he saw?

"...Senpai?"

"You look kinda cute in that," Rin blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized he had said that out loud.

_Shit! _

"I mean that hoodie is… really expensive so even you look decent in it even though the sleeves are too long…" Rin's sentence faded into a mumble.

That's it. The time had came. Rin would have to commit seppuku. That would be the only way to survive this humiliation in front of his kouhai.

You could almost hear the grasshopper do the thing not sex thou in the distance. lol wut

"Thank you…?" Nitori said after awhile.

"Yeah."

They continued standing quietly, watching the passers go by. The awkwardness of the situation was about to become too much for Rin. Yeah, he kind of had feelings for Nitori, but he wasn't going to confess. Not now, not ever. Taking a glance of the smaller one he thought about it. Should he really confess? Beside cute Nitori also looked really good wearing his jacked. Like, _really _good. Hot, even.

The way he used to see Nitori had changed after all the drama between Rin and the Iwatobi boys had ended. Getting things out of his chest had made room for other thoughts, like dreams about Nitori naked on his bed…

Taking a deep breath, Rin decided to man up.

"That thing about the jacked," he said, earning the smaller boy's attention, "I really meant it. It does make you look cute." Rin turned away. There, it had been done.

"Oh… But I still think that the one that looks best in it is you, senpai."

Wait, what?

Nitori's whole face was red. Did he just try to flirt? Turning towards him, Rin waited until Nitori lifted his head and looked at him. The tension was getting heavy and it finally became too much for Rin. He started to lean in slowly, letting Nitori to have time to stop him. He never did. Their lips touched, but the innocence was shortly lived as the kiss soon developed into something more heated. Rin bit Nitori's lips and licked them, trying to get the other to notice he wanted to deepen the kiss. Neither of them was really experienced in this, but it didn't matter when Nitori got the clue and let Rin inside.

Rin put his hand on the back of Nitori's neck, stroking his hairline soothingly. His other hand found it's way to Nitori's waist. The other boy stayed still, his small hands resting on his lap, but since his mouth was responding to Rin's movements he figured it was okay. Rin took his time, doing the things he had been imagining lately, testing Nitori's tongue with his own. Both of their breaths were coming out as heavy sighs and eventually Rin had to pull away to grasp some air. Faint string of saliva connected their mouths and Rin wasn't sure if it was hot or gross. Possibly both. His head felt hazy and his heart was pounding harder than before a big race.

What exactly had he just done?

A hand that came to pull his head down and into another kiss dissolved any thoughts on about whether what they were doing was right efficiently.

They separated couple of minutes later, and Rin discovered something worrying. He was _really _getting turned on by this. Apparently Nitori had noticed that too, and looking down on him confirmed that he too had been affected.

"Hey Ai," Rin tried to think of a non-embarrassing way to say it but gave up, "would you be cool if we… you know… had sex?"

Rin had thought that it wouldn't be physically possible to blush more that Nitori already had, but he had proved that wrong.

"I… well, yeah, I think it would be…" Nitori mumbled as he pressed his head in the crook of his neck.

Rin decided to act before he would come back to his senses and stood up. He took Nitori's hand and guided him back into the shopping center they had exited a while back.

"Wait… Now?!"

"Damn straight."

Rin scanned the shops and cafés with the determination of a hormonal teenage boy who was just about to get laid. Where would they least likely get arrested? Public bathrooms seemed like the safest choice. There weren't a lot of people around anyway. They made their way hurriedly to the bathrooms. An old man got out as they stormed in and shot them a nasty look.

"Damn, we can't lock the door," Rin cursed as he looked around to find the second best place to get it on without getting caught.

"Toilet booth?" Nitori asked and looked at Rin.

"Toilet booth. But we need to be quiet"

Nitori nodded eagerly.

"I'll… I'll do my best, senpai!"

_Fuck._ Rin started to suspect he had some pervy thing for being called senpai with that kind of a shrill, admiring voice. Creepy.

Showing the thought aside as disturbing Rin lead Nitori into the booth farthest away from the door. He pushed the younger boy's back against the flimsy-looking wall and reached with one hand to lock the door while kissing him passionately.

"I got the condoms, do you have anything to use as lube?" Rin asked between their heated kisses.

"You have condoms, senpai? Just why do you have them since we were just going to buy new swimming… KYAAA!"

"Shut up." The bite to the smaller boy's neck and a well timed squeeze to his ass silenced the other well.

"Well? Any lube? Please don't say you have nothing," Rin groaned. It would be fan-fucking-tastic to realize in this point that they couldn't go all the way.

"Weeell, I obviously have no lube but I've got lip salve?"

"That has to do. Hey, do you know how to proceed… It's not like I don't know what to do. I'm just making sure you know what is to come."

Nitori averted his eyes from Rin's. "I do have an idea… I mean I've… I've seen stuff."

Rin was at loss for awhile.

"Stuff?"

"On the… On the internet."

_Oh._

"I suppose Rin-senpai will be the… um… dominant one."

"That's kinda what I had in mind. You okay with it?"

"I'm more than fine with it, senpai!"

Nitori's hand came to clutch the fabric of Rin's shirt. He really was going to do it with Rin-senpai! He was nervous, but as Rin's hands removed his jacket he saw that he wasn't the only one that was shaking with anticipation. Deciding to help, Nitori took his lip salve out of his pocket and opened the lid.

"Ummm, should I do it?"

The bold question startled Rin and he looked at Nitori. Even the thought of Nitori preparing himself - no matter how clumsily - caused a little rise in his pants.

"You _totally _should."

Nitori settled himself on the toilet seat and looked around. They didn't have much space, but that would be a problem to be solved later. Now the most important thing was to get Nitori prepared and Rin inside him.

With shaky hands Nitori undid the buckle of his belt. First he considered trying to keep them on somehow, but honestly, that wouldn't work out on the long run. So Nitori swallowed his embarrassment and slid both his jeans and boxers off with one go, covering his half hard erection with one hand.

"Seriously Ai, I'm going to slam myself into your ass and you're too embarrassed to show me your dick?"

"Senpai!"

"Just do it, 'kay?" Rin said and opened his own belt. Either of them had to act like the situation wasn't so awkward, so he took a deep breath and slipped his hand in his boxers. Nitori was watching in awe. Rin raised his eyebrow and brought Nitori back to earth.

"Oh! Umm…"

The gray haired teen carefully dipped his fingers in the lip balm. He watched them for a moment and then looked at Rin, who gave him an encouraging nod. With that, Nitori raised his hips and guided his fingers to his backside while Rin tried to follow the process without feeling dirty.

Nitori put the first finger in. The toilet stall suddenly became really hot for Rin. The second finger made him palm his painfully hard erection and he swore that the gasps Nitori let out when the third finger entered almost had him coming.

_He looks so hot while doing that…_

"Rin-senpai, what now?" Nitori asked as he retreated his fingers and wiped them to a paper.

Rin looked around. They were back to problem one: there wasn't much space for moving.

An idea popped into Rin's mind. He took a condom from his jacket's pocket and freed himself, opened the package and put the protection on.

"Stand up."

Nitori obeyed and waited for more instructions. Those never came, but Rin hoisting him up and putting him against the wall told him enough, and he wrapped his legs around Rin's muscular waist.

"Are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Okay I'm gonna-"

"No need to say it…"

Rin looked down between them and guided his organ to Nitori's asshole. This was it. They were really going to do it.

Nitori nudged his hips forward a bit and that was more than enough encouragement for Rin. He put it in slowly, watching Nitori's expression at the same time.

"Mmm, senpai…"

"Fuck, did I hurt you? Do we need to stop?"

"N-no, it's okay. Just let me get used to it."

Seeing Nitori being uncomfortable he wanted to help the other. To distract him Rin sucked on his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys and then headed for Nitori's lips. The distraction worked well, as soon the smaller boy was moaning in his mouth and rolling his hips tentatively.

"Y-you can move now, senpai."

Rin had no problem obliging. He slid most the way out and then pushed himself back in, enjoying the pleasure and the tightness. Noticing that Nitori wasn't making any noises except small whimpers, the bigger of the two angled his thrusts and started a journey to find Nitori's sweet spot. His efforts were rewarded as a shrill cry pierced the air.

Rin pressed his hot mouth on Nitori's ear.

"How's that?"

"...s fine," Nitori managed. His nails dug into the other's board shoulders as Rin kept pounding into him.

_SLAM._ Rin stopped to his tracks, buried hilt deep into Nitori. Someone had entered the bathroom. Fuckity-fuck.

They both tried to even their breaths to less obvious gasps. Footsteps slowly made their way into a stall, luckily not to the one next to them.

Nitori felt a sudden nudge deep inside him. His eyes opened wide and his head snapped to look at Rin, who was grinning. No. Nononono. Aiichirou shook his head furiously.

_He is not going to-_

Oh but he was. Slowly Rin started to move his hips again, causing almost stinging sensation of friction inside the smaller boy. Nitori felt like he could die of embarrassment as he pushed his hand tightly over his mouth. He was one hundred percent sure that whoever was in the bathroom knew exactly what they were doing. That didn't stop his dick from getting even harder, though.

Rin continued his thrusting mercilessly, and Nitori had a hard time to contain his moans and cries. It took one well-aimed thrust from Rin to finally broke the smaller boy's tries: a loud moan escaped his lips and even Rin stopped his movements.

_Shit._

The footsteps made their way to the sinks. Both boys held their breaths as the person proceeded to wash their hands and… walk up to the booth they were in.

Nitori gulped in terror. That was it. He would get arrested for fucking his senpai in the public toilets. Splendid. His mother would be so proud.

There was a light knock on the door.

"You okay there, buddy?" a surprisingly sympathetic voice called out.

Rin shook frozen Nitori a bit.

"Ye-yes! I just… I just cried a bit but I'm okay," Nitori said with a weak voice.

"All right. Life really fucks you in the ass sometimes." This time Nitori covered Rin's mouth with his hand as his senpai's shoulders shook with barely contained laughter.

"Mmm. Thanks."

The footsteps walked gradually out of the bathroom and Nitori felt like he would faint. He hit Rin's shoulder weakly.

"I hate you!"

Rin wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of his eye."Oh is that so?"

Rin started a quick rhythm that got Nitori biting his hand in order to keep any more noises from leaving his mouth.

"N-no fair, Rin-senpai!"

"You asked for it."

They crashed lips, tongues entangling. The air in the stall was hot and full of muffled moans and grunts.

"Aa-ah, senpai, I'm…"

"Y-yeah."

Rin speeded up his phase and started to leave hickeys on Nitori's skin, marking his territory (not that he would ever admit doing so).

The heat between them was getting unbearable, and soon a quiet cry left Nitori's mouth as he came, tightening around Rin's dick.

"Ai…" Rin whispered and bit Nitori's shoulder as he too went over the edge.

Nitori slumped down, only supported by Rin who was a bit shaky himself too. Once they had gained their breaths they wiped themselves clean (Nitori blushed in embarrassment when Rin reminded him to clean his insides properly later) and pulled their wrinkled, sweaty clothes back on. The sight in the bathroom mirrors was wrecked, to say the least.

Their journey to the train station was filled with silence. Neither of them said anything about what had happened, but things weren't quite awkward, still. They walked side by side and occasionally their hands touched.

"Damnit, the next train leaves in twenty minutes," Rin groaned and sat down on a nearby bench. Nitori was quick to sit next to him.

"Umm, Rin-senpai?" Nitori said as he played with the hem of Rin's jacket - Rin had persuaded him to wear it, even when he wasn't really cold. Not after what they had done, that is.

"What is it?"

"Does this change things?"

Rin had to consider his answer. He personally wouldn't be anything but happy to take their relationship further, but was that what Nitori meant with his question?

"...Only if you want so," he said. His heart was pounding like crazy: what if Nitori would want to act like nothing had happened?

_What if…_

"I...I would be really happy if things changed, senpai," Nitori said and timidly and moved next to Rin, giving him a small peck to the cheek. Rin smiled and wrapped his hand around the smaller boy's waist.

"Me too."

* * *

**AN: **Well that turned out… interesting. We hope someone managed to enjoy this. You guys miss a lot of crazy shit for not being able to follow the writing process:

"Mmm, I have HERPES"

"And I've got STD they neutralize each other trust me I'm the doctah."

Yeah. This was mostly produced by Jazzy thb, Janice was just fucking around.

Till next time, peeps! Feel Free (pun intended) to review as usual!

~Jazzy & Janice


End file.
